A New Kind Of One Tree Hill
by OTHGGPLL24
Summary: What if Lucas had a twin brother? What if Haley went on tour before Nathan? This is One Tree Hill with my some of my own charatcers, story lines, and much more. Eventually Naley, Brucas, Leyton, Jeyton and many more Please read. Its my first fanfic!


This takes place during season 1. It basically has most of the same plot lines of One Tree Hill but with some of my own characters. It will eventually have Naley, Leyton, some Brucas and Bratt which is Brooke and my new character Matt.

I do not own any of the characters or One Tree Hill in general (except for Matt)

Please Review and go easy on me because this is my very first fanfic.

Chapter One.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" Nathan Scott looked at his victim with eyes that could kill. Lucas sneered at Nathan, "Aww, Nathan Scott is afraid to admit the punk is his brother!" Nathan turned around, grabbed his supposed brother by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Listen here you little b--, we might have the same blood but we'll never be true brothers, especially since our dad loves me, not you." Lucas defiantly spat at Nathan, "Like I would ever want to be _your _brother!"

"Nathan! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The arrival of Nathan's girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, caused Nathan to drop his brother on the ground. Nathan looked defensively from Lucas to Peyton and to the other kids who were beginning to gather in the lunch yard and said, "Nothin' babe. Just having a little one on one time with my _brother_." "Just lay off Nate," said Peyton, "He doesn't deserve this." Nathan turned around and walked away muttering, "Whatever."

Peyton turned to the boy on the ground and offered him a hand up. "Lucas…right?" "Yeah, thanks for saving my ass." Lucas looked uncomfortable but managed a smile but Peyton just said, "Yeah, well, see you around." Lucas watched her walk away and said to himself, "Will do."

Haley James was worried. Her best friend, Lucas Scott, was late. He was _never_ late for work. You'd figure The Son of the Boss might slack off but both Lucas and his twin Matt put in a lot of hours helping out at Karen's Café. Haley figured he must have had another run in with Nathan. A voice broke into her thoughts. "Hales, where are you?" For a second, she was relieved until she saw it wasn't Lucas. "Oh…hey Matt." "Wow, someone seems happy to see me." Matt swung himself onto one of the café tables and looked expectantly at Haley. Haley smiled and said, "Sorry Matt; I thought you were Luke." Anxiously, Matt asked, "He hasn't shown up yet?" Haley shook her head and said, "Matt, I'm worried. He's never late." Matt stood up and started helping Haley wipe down tables in preparation for the evening crowd of diners. He tried to sound casual, asking, "Did you hear about the big fight?" Haley laughed, "Big dumb jock and a scrawny blond kid…oh crap! Nathan and Lucas?!" Matt was just about to say, "I don't think they anyone got hurt," when someone walked in the door. "Lucas!" Matt was relieved to see his brother. Haley ran to Lucas and gave him a big hug. "Lucas," she said, "You scared me half to death." Lucas managed a wry smile. "Only half?" Haley relaxed her grip on Lucas and said, "Lucas, the point is that I was worried. Are you okay?" Lucas nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Nathan doesn't scare me." Lucas looked over at Matt who was frowning and asked him, "What's with you?" Matt asked, "What? Oh…I was just thinking. I know Nathan's a jerk but he's still technically our brother. Why can't we all just get along?" Lucas pushed past Haley and stood in front of Matt. "Look," he said, "You know it's because of Daddy Dearest and besides, we've been fine without Nathan and our _beloved _father. You and mom and I have been fine without either of them in our lives so far." Matt sighed. "I guess you're right but I'm just getting sick of all this fighting. Next time someone could get a concussion or worse." Haley was getting depressed and annoyed with this conversation. "Guys, c'mon, let's change the subject." Matt and Lucas exchanged looks. "Okay Haley," said Matt. "Why don't you tell us about this _mystery man_ of yours?" Haley said, "He's not a mystery man; he's just…" Lucas raised his eyebrows and finished her sentence. "Your lover?" Haley dropped the towel she was holding on the counter, turned and walked out saying, "My shift is over. I'll see you later." Matt started to get up saying, "Hey Lucas. Why don't we follow her?" "Good idea Matt. Maybe she's going to see her Not-So-Mysterious Man?" Matt was halfway out the door when Lucas said, "Hey Man, who is gonna be here at the café if we both leave?" Matt turned back to Lucas with a big smile on his face. "No worries brother. Look who's here!" Lucas looked to the door and saw their mother walking in. Karen looked at both her boys, obviously on their way out. "You two wouldn't be abandoning me right before the dinner rush, would you?" "Mom, I promise we'll be back in half an hour," said Matt. Karen smiled and said, "Go on, get out of here. Susan should be here soon and you two deserve some time off. Just come back to help close up, okay?" With that, both boys bolted out of the restaurant leaving their mom to fend for herself.

"P. Sawyer, where were you?" Brooke was standing next to her green VW Beetle, tapping her foot and getting very impatient. After all, the two friends were supposed to go shopping after school. "Sorry B. Davis," Peyton said as she ran up to Brooke. "I had to stop Nathan from killing his "brother." "Peyton, why don't you even date him in the first place? I mean, he's a jerk; he doesn't even care about his own brother?" Peyton sighed, "Brooke, you know the story between Nathan and his brother. I guess I'm still with him because he's hot and when we make up we'll…" Brooke stared at Peyton for a moment and then said, "So, you basically stay in a horrible relationship because of hot sex?" Peyton half smiled, "Yup." Brooke persisted, "Listen Peyton, I know that it can be fun, I just don't want you to get hurt but no matter what happens, I'm always here for you." Peyton gave Brooke a grateful hug and said, "Thanks Brooke. So…are you ready to go shopping? Wait, of course you are. You're Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled and linked her arm through Peyton's saying, "The one and only. C'mon, let's go!"

Chapter 2 will be very soon! Please Review!


End file.
